


there is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear

by surpanakha



Series: Resurrection [4]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Description, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surpanakha/pseuds/surpanakha
Summary: Beatrice meets an accident and finally lets Ava love her properly.or"Alexa, turn the bedroom lights off," Beatrice ordered into the void."Turning the bedroom lights off," a female disembodied voice replied.Again, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Resurrection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824592
Comments: 28
Kudos: 338





	there is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear

Beatrice woke up to the sound of her phone’s alarm buzzing at four in the morning. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep to Ava’s voice over the speaker, telling her a story about travelling crabs. She shook her head. She was sure that the last part was already in a dream.

She opened her eyes, already dreading waking up to the empty bed next to her, the empty living room, the empty kitchen. Beatrice has never lived alone her whole life. She grew up in an enormous manor in Berkshire where the household staff easily numbered in the thirties during summer. Although her parents were often away for work, Beatrice never ran out of people to surround herself with. From tutors, music instructors, dance coaches, even the children of the household staff, Beatrice was never left alone.

When she was shipped off to Switzerland after finishing valedictorian in middle school, it was teachers, nuns, orderlies, roommates, club mates, and sports teammates that lingered around Beatrice. She did not make a lot of friends during that period in her life, but people liked her well enough to hang around, and Beatrice was never left alone.

At the Order of the Cruciform Sword, it was nuns, and more nuns. People were around her while doing chores, at mass-time, during evening prayers, and covert operations, and Beatrice was never left alone.

Now, for the first time in years, after making the active choice to share her life with someone, Beatrice was by herself.

She padded from the room into the living room. Beatrice already knew that living alone for the first time would be a struggle. It’s not about the chores. Although Beatrice was used to staff and orderlies doing household work for her growing up, she knew how to adapt. The years in the convent when she used to be a nun armed her with enough skills not only to take down an entire security team but to take care of herself as well.

It was the tiny inconveniences. Like how all the blankets she bought were big enough for two and was therefore difficult to fold without any help. Or how she decided against cooking rice for breakfast because boiling rice good only for one person would only toast the rice, making too hard for the day's first meal. So although she wished to partake of something more savory, she settled for a bowl of cereal instead.

Beatrice opened her pantry, looking for the breakfast item in question. She lifted an orange box she thought contained cornflakes. Instead, it was the white cheddar popcorn she bought because it was Ava’s favorite. She glanced at the huge flatscreen TV she ordered for Ava, and the couch that she thought she would be sharing with her as they binged on whatever mindless series Netflix would think of putting up next. A gripping fear took hold of Beatrice’ stomach, one she has not known before, and she finally understood. Ava’s greatest fear was being alone because she has been like that for almost all her life. Now, Beatrice was sharing that fear because she has never known what it was like.

She felt guilty. She shouldn’t second guess Ava just because the halo bearer refused to move in with her right away. It was not fair to her girlfriend. She shouldn’t have expected Ava to say yes right away to such a big step. She, herself, felt that it was too fast. Beatrice just thought that after what they went through coming back together from the Ostium, some things necessary for a normal courtship would no longer be required. Now, she felt like a fool.

‘Coward,’ Beatrice scolded herself. She hated how easily she let her old nature take hold of her. If she does not learn how to be brave enough, she has no business falling in love.

xxx

_“I like it, doesn’t it just seem too big for one person?” Mary said. It was the third apartment Beatrice’ agent has shown them, and this one was the closest to the Cat’s Cradle, only ten minutes away. Mary could see why Beatrice was partial to the property._

_“Well, maybe I’d like to share it with someone, haha!” Beatrice punctuated that statement with a nervous laugh. “I’m joking,” she added. Mary rolled her eyes. Beatrice took a sip from her water bottle. It was one hot Sunday afternoon to go apartment hopping._

_"You never joke, Beatrice. That’s Ava’s thing. She’s rubbing off on you,” Mary replied. The water Beatrice was drinking entered her windpipe and she spat it out all over her shirt. Mary and the real estate agent stared at her._

_“Are you okay, ma’am?” the agent asked._

_“She is, she is, can you give us a minute?” Mary said, opening the door of the apartment and gesturing for the agent to step out. The sister warrior closed the door behind her and turned to Beatrice. She regarded her companion._

_“You said you liked this place because it had a pool. You hate swimming, but I know who wants to learn how to swim,” Mary said. Beatrice was silent._

_“You placed an order for a sixty-five-inch flatscreen TV. You hate TV. You told me it rots the brain, but I know who loves TV,” Mary continued._

_“And the mattress you bought…”_

_“Enough, enough, I get what you’re hinting at, alright?” Beatrice said, throwing her hands up._

_“And?”_

_“I’m going to ask Ava to move in with me, okay?” Beatrice admitted, sitting down on the couch._

_“Woah, Beatrice, you know I appreciate the direct approach but you have to provide me context here,” Mary replied._

_“It is what it is. I asked you to help me look at apartments, not pry into my personal life,” Beatrice said._

_“So, it is personal,” Mary replied. “Listen, you don’t have to tell me anything, I know it is not my business. All I’m saying is, you CAN tell me, okay?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Beatrice started. “Ava and I, we’ve been seeing each other ever since we left the Vatican. She’s the main reason I broke my vows. I know I should have told you.”_

_“You didn’t owe me anything, Beatrice. It’s about what you owe yourself, and you owe yourself to finally be happy,” Mary replied. “And if it’s with Ava of all people, then so be it.” Mary rolled her eyes to mock Beatrice. Beatrice laughed with her friend through the tears in her eyes._

xxx

_“So, how did you get the money for the deposit?” Mary asked Beatrice in the ride on the way to Cat’s Cradle. Beatrice has decided on that last property and signed the lease for it. Mary agreed to help her move in over the next following weeks._

_“I bought a cattle and pig farm in Greece when I was there. In case my parents find out that I withdrew a huge amount from my trust fund, I can say that it was to invest in agriculture. My dad did find out, he told me I did well, that I was finally following in his footsteps, knowing how to take care of money,” Beatrice explained as she drove._

_“With the title to the farm, I was able to obtain a loan from the bank for a three-month deposit in an apartment. The farm is expected to turn a profit in three months so the rent will be secured. The excess of the profits, well, I’m going to use it to pay off the loan and save up some money after for the future without having to rely on my trust fund,” Beatrice continued._

_“Wow, you really thought everything out carefully, shielding that apartment from your parents?” Mary replied._

_“I did not just go around Europe to tour, Mary, I was also looking for a place to invest in,” Beatrice replied. “I only stopped myself short of creating a holding company,” she added, chuckling._

_“You’re joking again? Ava must really have rubbed off on you.” Mary said, and then added, “I assume you’re also shielding her from your parents that way."_

_“That, too. They don’t have to know. Not right now. Not while I am very happy,” Beatrice said._

_“So you don’t want to face the music yet. I can understand that. Take all the time that you need,” Mary replied. “That also means taking your time with Ava. I guess you are in a relationship now…”_

_“Not yet, we have not really talked about it,” Beatrice interrupted._

_“Well, see? You are supposed to be making these decisions together, Beatrice. Asking her to move in is a big step,” Mary reasoned._

_“I want all arrangements to be perfect, first, before asking Ava. She deserves nothing less,” Beatrice replied as she parked the car at the foot of the hill where the convent was situated._

_“Ava does not need perfection, Beatrice. She only needs you,” Mary said._

xxx

Beatrice arrived at Cat’s Cradle the same day on Mary’s bike. She figured she could walk on the way back to her apartment every night until she gets her own bike. Just the ones you pedal anyway. She has to save every bit of her money until her farm turns a profit.

Beatrice saw some of the newer recruits in the courtyard as she hiked up the hill. She wondered which of them moved into her old room. She missed her spartan bed. At least she got to share that one with Ava before the halo bearer had to go back to her own room to sleep. The girl came into Ava's view, tending her little tomato and herb garden. Beatrice chose to watch her girlfriend from afar. Her heart could not help but swell as she saw how adorably intent Ava looked while weeding the garden, like it was the most important task in the world, as important as defeating evil itself.

She walked herself to the cathedral, to the practice mat at its center. Several other girls were already gathered there, warming up and stretching. It was the day for Judo training, not really Beatrice’ cup of tea, and that’s why she has to go train. Mother Superion was already sitting on one of the pews pushed to the sides, talking to Lilith and Camila. Beatrice approached her friends.

“Hey, I heard you moved out, why didn’t you tell me?” Camila said, standing up from the pew to greet her with a hug. Beatrice returned the warm embrace from one of her favorite people.

“I’m sorry, I know how much you are going to miss me here, I wanted to spare you the goodbyes,” Beatrice replied.

“Yeah, especially that goodbyes are not necessary, she’s still gonna be here every day, Camila, just sleeping somewhere else,” Lilith said, now greeting Beatrice.

“Will you invite us to your apartment, I wanna see your couch. I’ve never had my own place,” Camila told Beatrice.

“Soon, Camila, I’ll have a house warming party for all of us,” Beatrice smiled. “Where’s Mary?”

“Probably following a new lead on Father Vincent? Whoever really knows where Mary is, you know how she likes to go at it alone,” Lilith replied. The friends took their time exchanging news from the past week. With everything going on in Beatrice’ life, she missed talking to her friends in the past few days. Only the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the exchange.

“Hi, I didn’t see you walk in here,” Ava said. She was standing before Beatrice with her hands on her hips. “Couldn’t return my calls this morning?”

Camila and Lilith felt the tension in the air and they left Beatrice and Ava by the pews, excusing themselves for the sudden need to warm up on the mat.

“I could have just missed your calls, I was busy in the house this morning,” Beatrice whispered. The newer recruits were now staring at them. Ava realized this and she simply shook her head and held her hands in front of her.

“I’m here now, alright,” Beatrice said, approaching Ava as she did so.

“That’s enough chatter, it’s time for training,” Mother Superion’s voice cut the argument short. The group gathered around the mat. Ava and Beatrice were standing side by side but the latter refused to look at the halo bearer, who in turn kept staring at her girlfriend.

“You’re still in a mood. I thought we were not fighting. You told me last night,” Ava whispered.

“Maybe I am. Can we talk about it later?” Beatrice replied, gesturing to the practice mat.

“Fine,” Ava said. ‘She is your girlfriend, she is your girlfriend, she is your girlfriend, you love her, you love her, you love her,’ Beatrice could hear Ava mutter under her breath.

“Today, we are practicing throws, or precisely, how to be thrown. You won’t always find yourself in a situation where you have the upper hand. When this happens, you should know how to accept being slammed on the ground without it breaking your bones. Now, the key is spreading the force all over your body as much as possible so that not one part of your body receives the force alone,” Mother Superion lectured as she moved around the practice mat.

“A very helpful cue is to slam the mat with your free hand as you hit the ground. This will not only help spread the force, but dampen the shock on the body as well. Are we ready to try?” Mother Superion continued. “Partner up. Newer recruits with older sister warriors.” And when Ava turned to Beatrice, “halo bearer and Lilith. Let’s see it. Line up to the mat, practice throwing your partner, and then change positions.”

The sister warriors lined up on the mat. First up were Lilith and Ava. Beatrice saw the halo bearer size up her partner, probably thinking how she could possibly throw the taller girl on the mat. Ava was going to throw first. She saw her girlfriend grab a fistful of Lilith’s robe by the chest and the pair grappled a bit until Lilith allowed herself to be lifted on Ava’s back and thrown to the ground. Lilith slammed the mat with her hand as she fell.

“Very good, that’s how you do it. You have to have precise timing in order to maximize the effect of the cue. Now, change positions,” Mother Superion instructed. Ava helped Lilith to her feet. The taller girl now grabbed a fistful of Ava’s robe, and lifted the halo bearer with more ease on her back, before throwing her to the ground.

“Ouch!” Ava took the blow on her spine.

“I told you, slam the mat with your hand as you go!” Mother Superion scolded. Lilith helped Ava to her feet.

“Not when you have a halo that heals you,” Ava smirked.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Lilith remarked, with a look of disbelief at Mother Superion.

“Alright, let’s try that again but PROPERLY on your next round. Next pair!” Mother Superion said. Beatrice held Ava’s wrist on her way to the end of the line to intercept her.

“What are you doing? Why are you not following the instructions on purpose?” Beatrice scolded.

“You’re not the only one who’s allowed to be in a mood,” Ava replied. Beatrice scoffed and let go of her girlfriend.

One by one, the pairs of sister warriors allowed themselves to throw and be thrown by their partners on the practice mat. Grunts, groans, and cries of pain were heard all over the hollow of the cathedral punctuated by the sound of hands slamming on the mat.

“Time it properly!” Mother Superion instructed every now and then.

It was Beatrice’ turn. She was partnered with a girl named Monica, a new recruit who she has only spoken to about twice. She gave Monica a bow before allowing the other girl to grab a fistful of her own robe. Beatrice saw her partner give someone from the audience a smile and followed her line of sight. It was Ava, and she was beaming back.

Distracted, Beatrice felt herself being lifted from the ground. It happened all too fast, and she miscalculated the time it took for her to fall to the ground. She slammed her left hand on the mat a second too early, and her forearm took the fall.

And then a snap.

And then blinding pain.

“Sorry!” she heard Monica say.

“Oh baby!” she heard Ava scream from the audience as the halo bearer rushed to her side, cradling her face with her hands. After pain, it was fear she felt next. How many of them heard Ava call her baby? How many of them have it now figured out?

It was the faces of Camila and Lilith she saw next, seemingly shielding her from view as she heard the feet of her sister warriors gathering around her to take a look at the scene.

“Alright, nothing to see here,” she heard Mother Superion say. “Some of you, grab something for a makeshift splint. And the others, if you are not going to make yourselves useful, run ten rounds around the Cat’s Cradle before we resume with training. Lilith, could you please bring the van around to take her to the hospital.”

“Now!” she added when the sister warriors refused to move. Beatrice heard shuffling of feet around her as the other sister warriors complied with Mother Superion’s command.

“It looks bad, Beatrice,” Camila said, as she crouched down beside her sister warrior. She saw her friend eye Ava, who was still cradling her face. Another wave of fear gripped Beatrice’ heart.

“Looks like you’ll be out of commission for a while,” Mother Superion regrettably announced.

“It’s my fault, I miscalculated the throw, my hand was ill-timed,” Beatrice struggled to speak through the pain.

“It’s okay, baby, you don’t have to explain,” Ava replied in a hushed tone. Beatrice saw Camila glare at the halo bearer.

Sticks, cardboard, and bandages were brought by some of the sister warriors from the clinic. Ava carefully created a splint for Beatrice’ left hand, just like she did for Mary’s leg months ago. With her arm immobilized, Beatrice was helped to her feet. She swung her good arm around Camila as Ava held her across the waist.

“Take the day off, Beatrice,” Mother Superion called after them as they walked to the van now parked in front of the cathedral.

“Thank you, Mother Superion,” Beatrice replied.

In the car, Beatrice sat beside Ava. The halo bearer’s hands lay on top of Beatrice’s knees protectively. Camila sat opposite the pair as Lilith drove them to the nearby hospital. Beatrice intertwined the fingers of her good hand with Ava’s instinctively. It was Camila who broke the silence after a while.

“I’m very happy for both of you,” she said as a matter of fact. Just as instinctively, Beatrice let go of Ava’s hand.

“Beatrice, I’m sorry for making you feel like you have to hide something like this from me,” Camila apologized. “I’ve always known. I just wanted it to come from you. And I’m sorry if my obsession with the Ostium has driven both of you to conceal what you have.”

Feeling emboldened by her friend’s words, Beatrice once again held her girlfriend’s hand. She looked into the halo bearer’s eyes, who nodded at her in return.

“Back in the Ostium, as I was about to step into the arch, ready to die so that Ava could live, I heard Ava’s voice in my head, telling me she’d phase through death just to bring me back. That was enough for me. I returned to her in the cave and told her I love her,” Beatrice narrated.

“And before all that, I confessed to Beatrice that I love her and more, as I lay in that cave,” Ava added.

“And then we kissed. The Ostium crumbled around us as we did. We fell into the darkness and back into the room in the necropolis, back to holding the halo with both our hands,” Beatrice concluded.

“Still kissing,” Ava added.

Camila contemplated the couple’s revelation, as Beatrice glanced at Lilith through the rear view mirror to gauge her friend’s reaction. Lilith gave her one of her rare smiles and nodded at Beatrice as she took a turn to the hospital.

“A source of power greater than death itself,” Camila remarked through the silence. “I wonder, how come you got injured today, it’s not like you to miscalculate moves?”

“I got distracted before getting thrown. I saw my partner smile at Ava, who was beaming back,” she ducked her head at the admission of petty jealousy that caused her injury.

“Who? Monica? She was smiling at me because I was the only one kind to her during breakfast. Lilith was bullying her,” Ava replied.

“I was not!” Lilith defended herself.

xxx

Beatrice forearm was placed in a cast, and she asked to be dropped off at the apartment on the way back. It was also a chance to show her friends her new place and Camila would not take no for an answer, so she obliged and Lilith parked in the designated parking slot for visitors in the apartment complex.

Camila bounced up and down the couch excitedly as Lilith checked the pool from the window of Beatrice’ apartment. It took fifteen minutes to tour the facilities of the convent and now they settled inside.

“This is a really nice place, Beatrice,” Lilith said.

“Yes, it’s very homey, I wonder when we can have sleepovers,” Camila said, still bouncing on the couch.

“When Beatrice has recovered,” Ava said. She was in the kitchen, bringing out glasses for the visitors.

“Leave that, Ava, I’ll take care of that,” Beatrice said, approaching the kitchen island. She has been regarding her girlfriend for a while as the halo bearer tried to entertain the guests.

“No, you go rest,” Ava replied, not minding her girlfriend.

“You all are my visitors, I should be taking care of that,” Beatrice replied.

“But clearly, you are not in a position to, and I can help, so why won’t you let me?” Ava retorted.

“Ava -,” Beatrice started.

“Beatrice!” Ava said sharply. Lilith and Camila exchanged mortified looks, with Lilith gesturing for the door.

“The pool, right! We’re gonna check the pool again. I suddenly feel the urge to swim..in…my…habit! I’ve never done that!” Camila said nervously as Lilith ushered her out of the door. Ava turned to Beatrice as soon as the door closed.

“What is it this time, Beatrice. Why are you being so hard on me? I’m just trying to help,” Ava said. Beatrice shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

“What Camila said,” Beatrice started. “About the source of power greater than death…what if…what if we only fell in love because we were in the Ostium?”

Ava sighed. She stood in front of her girlfriend with her arms crossed.

“Do you not love me anymore? Has your feelings over me changed now that we are in this world?” Ava asked. There was a furrow on her forehead and her voice sounded hurt.

“No, if anything, I love you even more now,” Beatrice replied. Ava shook her head with the realization.

“So, it’s me. I am the problem. You’re second-guessing me, wondering how long I could keep this up with you now that there is no fear of impending death,” Ava asked. Beatrice nodded. Ava took a sharp breath to calm herself and closed her eyes before speaking again.

“Beatrice. Listen to me carefully because I swear to god I hope I don’t have to repeat this. I don’t need some magical limbo place to fall in love with you. I was already in love with you the moment I phased through twenty feet of concrete back at the ArqTech, and you were there on the other side. The moment I looked into your eyes, I knew I had it bad. I don’t know what it will take to convince you, but you cannot rely on the Ostium all the time to know how much I love you,” Ava said. The halo bearer approached her girlfriend and placed a loving hand on her good arm.

“And I want to be here for you, whether you like it or not. Because I did not get a girlfriend just to hug and kiss and go on dates with. I have a girlfriend so that I could also take care of her and help her and be there for her when she needs me, no matter what. You have to decide for yourself whether you can accept being loved like that because that’s the only way I plan to love you,” Ava added sadly.

xxx

Beatrice woke up to a knock on her door. It was afternoon, and she was taking a nap on the couch. Ava left with Lilith and Camila to go back to Cat’s Cradle and she was left alone in the apartment. She was not expecting any visitors so soon, only a handful of people knew where she lived. Beatrice opened the door to find Mother Superion on the other side, with Sister Monica beside her holding a basket of flowers. A bunch of other sister warriors, now out of their practice robes and into their blue habits, surrounding them. Beatrice felt a lump in her throat. She remembered how the sister warriors stared at her as Ava showed her affection after she got injured on the mat. She felt the familiar fear in her stomach. That feeling seemed to make a lot of appearances lately. Beatrice was not ready to face any of them yet.

“I’m really sorry, Beatrice,” Monica said as she let the visitors into the house. Monica placed the basket of flowers on the living room coffee table.

“It’s not your fault, it’s all part of the job,” Beatrice replied.

“Nice place, Beatrice,” Mother Superion approved of the apartment as she looked around. Then, turning to its owner, “listen, we won’t be long. We know how much you need to rest. We just want to say that your sisters will always be here for you.”

“Thank you, Mother Superion,” Beatrice replied.

“We will be here for you no matter what, or who you are,” Mother Superior added with a knowing look, emphasizing the last few words.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to say,” Beatrice replied, overwhelmed, looking at all the sisters surrounding her.

“You take your time. As we said, we would be here,” Mother Superion gave her a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. “Come on girls, let’s leave Beatrice to rest.”

“We will pray for your fast recovery, Beatrice,” the sisters said as they shuffled out of the door. Beatrice thanked them and bid them goodbye with a kiss on the cheek one by one.

She stared at the door for a long time after the group was gone. Beatrice licked her lips. The fear in her stomach was replaced by something else. Something similar to the budding courage she felt in her heart when she first kissed Ava.

“I am a lesbian,” she said in one breath to nobody in particular. It took the smiles and the approving nods of her friends as they found out who she really was to finally admit that to herself.

“I'm a lesbian! I'm a lesbian! I'm a lesbian!” Beatrice announced as she twirled around the living room, finally falling on her back on the coach, laughing.

xxx

Ava arrived at the apartment that night, just as Beatrice was trying to prepare dinner. Beatrice hugged her with her one good arm as soon as she saw her at the door and pulled her inside the apartment.

She took her time just holding Ava, all the tension she has accumulated the entire day just melting away from the touch. Ava let the big duffel bag she was holding drop to the floor as she returned her girlfriend’s embrace.

“I’m sorry about earlier, and today, and yesterday,” Beatrice started.

“Why do you smell like garlic?” Ava replied, sniffing at Beatrice’ gray shirt. “And what’s with the baseball cap?”

“It’s to keep the hair off my face. What, you don’t like it?” Beatrice replied, trying to lift the gray baseball cap with her right hand.

“No, keep it, looks sexy on you,” Ava said with a wink. Beatrice blushed and fixed her hair underneath the cap. It has grown a bit longer past her ears these past few weeks. The halo bearer went to the kitchen to inspect.

“What were you making?” Ava said, looking at the ingredients on the chopping board.

“Just pasta sauce. It was pretty easy to crush the garlic with the end of the knife but I’m finding it hard to chop the onions,” Beatrice admitted.

“Okay, why don’t you sit back. I’m a champion at chopping onions,” Ava replied, taking the knife. Beatrice did not resist. She was glad her girlfriend was back at her place to help her. Admitting that she cannot do everything was not that hard after all.

Beatrice sat at the couch, just seeing Ava’s duffel bag on the floor near where she sat for the first time.

“Ava, you brought a lot of clothes..” Beatrice said, going over the contents of the bag. When her girlfriend did not answer, “Ava, these are all of your clothes?”

The halo bearer turned her body away from the stove to face her girlfriend.

“Yes, I just moved out of the Cat’s Cradle,” Ava replied.

“And just where are you going?” Beatrice asked. Ava laughed at the innocent look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Beatrice, I am moving here. With you. Just like I meant to,” Ava replied. “I want to live with you, not just because I need to take care of you now, but even for the years to come, if you’ll have me.”

Beatrice failed to speak, so Ava continued. “I know we have a lot of things to talk about, we certainly skipped several stages in this relationship. But we can do that later. What is important is that we have each other now and that we love each other. We can learn how to do this. Together,” Ava said, putting the knife down and approaching Beatrice who was sitting at the couch. The halo bearer caressed her girlfriend’s face, who looked up at her with glassy eyes.

“I…I built this home for you, for us,” Beatrice finally said.

“And I’m here to make it whole for you,” Ava replied.

xxx

It was almost time for bed. After the dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread that Ava prepared by herself, the couple went to watch some TV. Beatrice caught Ava yawning after two episodes of Friends, so she led her girlfriend into their room.

Ava brought her duffle bag into the bedroom and began arranging what few clothes she has in her half of the closet, which was empty before she arrived.

“Do you want to change into your pajamas?” Ava asked as she placed her socks neatly in the sock drawer.

“I kind of want to change out of this shirt, I’ve been wearing it all day,” Beatrice replied as she sat at the foot of the bed, watching her girlfriend.

“Okay, I’ll help you in a sec,” Ava replied as closed the drawers shut. “All done,” Ava said, presenting her work to Beatrice who smiled in return.

“Now, which pajamas would you like to wear?” Ava said, running her fingers through Beatrice’ half of the closet.

“Ava, I, uh,” Beatrice started. “I don’t want you to help me wear pajamas.”

Ava raised an eyebrow. “I thought we finally agreed that you’d let me help you?”

“I don’t want your help in…dressing up,” Beatrice seemed to choose her words carefully.

“Okay?” Ava.

“I want you to undress me, Ava. Just undress me,” Beatrice replied. There was a dark look in her eyes dripping with desire that Ava has seen before. Countless times. But they’ve never come as close as this. Ava stood in front of her girlfriend.

“Are you sure?” Ava asked.

Beatrice merely nodded and held out her right hand. The halo bearer took it and went to sit on her girlfriend’s lap, straddling her hips as she faced her.

"Alexa, turn the bedroom lights off," Beatrice ordered into the void.

"Turning the bedroom lights off," a female disembodied voice replied. The room went dark except for the moonlight shining through the window that now illuminated Ava in Beatrice' eyes.

Ava took Beatrice' right hand to kiss before using careful fingers to remove Beatrice’ baseball cap, laying it on another corner of the bed. She ruffled at the ends of the raven hair she loved to mess up, before kissing her fervently with a fire coming from deep within her belly. Ava growled into Beatrice's mouth as she pushed her back to the bed gently, careful not to move the immobilized forearm. The halo bearer tugged at the hem of Beatrice’ shirt, carefully lifting it up above the good arm, over her beautiful head, and through the cast. She threw it to the corner of the room.

Beatrice saw the surprised look on Ava’s face as she stared at her lying on the bed. She didn’t realize that Beatrice was not wearing anything under her shirt all day long, and now, her body was beneath Ava fully naked from the waist up. The porcelain of the skin on her stomach almost reflected the moonlight shining through the window. She sensed her own brown nipples turn taught as they stood up against the cool air of the bedroom. Beatrice felt Ava palm one, and she shivered, goosebumps lining her smooth skin.

Ava took off her own shirt and bra, before sweeping her hair to one side of her neck. The halo bearer bent down to start raining soft kisses on Beatrice’ collar bone and neck, sucking on the tiny bit of skin pulsating there.

“Beatrice,” Ava whispered, her voice husky. “I will need you to react to what I’m doing, I want to make sure this feels good for you.”

Ava did not have to make that request. Beatrice gasped and moaned with every tug and pull, every lick and grazing of the teeth. She couldn’t help it. Never in her life did she imagine that she’d be making those ungodly sounds but if the Lord was testing Ava, the halo bearer is passing with flying colors.

Ava’s kisses moved south, to her girlfriend’s sternum. She placed a nipple on the pad of the thumb and index finger of each hand and pinched lightly.

“Oh god, Ava!” Beatrice was now using the Lord’s name in vain. The pleasure coming from both areolas as Ava toyed with them overwhelmed Beatrice and her hips started buckling from underneath Ava. The halo bearer took a nipple in one mouth and began sucking, as she caressed the other breast. Beatrice howled.

Her body was positively vibrating with every new sensation, like newly discovered colors from a spectrum previously invisible to the naked eye. Ava changed breasts, lavishing the nipple with the same ministrations she provided the other, all while allowing her hands to roam over every inch of Beatrice’ exposed skin. Her kisses traveled further below, mapping the terrain of her girlfriend’s belly, as she tugged at her shorts and panties. Both came off easily.

Beatrice closed her legs shut, suddenly shy about the full nakedness of her body. Ava placed her hands softly on her girlfriend’s knees.

“Only if you’re ready,” Ava said, asking permission. Beatrice took a deep breath and nodded, letting the halo bearer gently pry her legs open.

Beatrice was not ready for the look Ava gave her from between her legs. The halo bearer dipped her head and took a long drag.

“Baby, you smell so good, just like I imagined you would,” Ava said. She saw the halo bearer's eyes darken, her pupils dilating. Her girlfriend ran her knuckles across the slit gently.

Beatrice shivered. No one has ever touched her that close and in that way, not even herself. She felt Ava tease her hole with a finger and she took a deep breath.

Ava was inside her, one knuckle at first, easing its way slowly to the center. The halo bearer helped her open up by grazing her nails on the inside of her leg as she did this. When she was in three knuckles deep, Ava curled her finger up, toward the direction of Beatrice’ belly button.

“God, do that again, please,” she pleaded with her girlfriend. Ava thrust her finger once again inside Beatrice, hitting the same spot that made her lose her mind only a few seconds ago. The halo bearer kept at it until Beatrice was squirming beneath her, grasping at the bedsheet with her one good hand.

“Hold it, baby,” Ava instructed. She spread Beatrice’ folds with the fingers of her other hand without breaking the rhythm of her thrusts. She found what she was looking for: the tiny pink nub pulsating, sitting right at the top. The halo bearer ventured a lick, and Beatrice saw stars.

Just when she thought that every nerve within her body was on fire, there goes Ava discovering another territory, conquering the tiny pink nub as she alternated from licking and sucking. Beatrice felt tiny, infinitesimal explosions starting from the bottom of her toes to her center. The halo bearer curled her finger inside her girlfriend one last time, as she took her clit into her mouth once more for a suck.

Beatrice lost it. Her pleasure came in waves. Her hips had a life of their own, lifting to meet Ava’s mouth and then falling back to the bed in positive tremors. She felt Ava’s thrusts slow down as the crest of her first orgasm came crashing on the shore. Suddenly it was Ava’s shaking arms around her, and her sweaty chest against her bare back, as the halo bearer held her and helped her come down from her high.

“Where…where did you learn that?” Beatrice said after a while, her voice hoarse. She must have been screaming harder than she thought she was.

“Google?” Ava whispered into her nape.

“You learn that sort of thing there?” Beatrice asked, amused as she intertwined the fingers of her good hand with Ava’s.

“What sort of thing? Sex?” Ava asked.

“Making love,” Beatrice replied. She turned into her lover’s arms. “I want to do it to you, too.”

“Oh, Beatrice, but your left arm?” Ava replied, brushing strands of her girlfriend’s face.

“Ava, I’m right-handed,” Beatrice replied, holding up her right hand.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that,” Ava stood up from the bed and spied the full-length mirror by the wall at the foot of the bed. She gave Beatrice a look that signified that she just had an idea. The halo bearer turned on the light.

“What?” Beatrice asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

“Sit up,” Ava commanded. Beatrice did as she asked, and sat at the foot of the bed, her legs dangling along the edge. She was now facing the mirror. Ava turned her back to her girlfriend. Through the mirror, Beatrice watched her body, her curves naked except for the pair of panties she still wore. Her back shimmered with sweat, and Beatrice reached out with a finger to wipe a drop away.

“I don’t want you to have to move too much, I might hurt your arm,” Ava said as she pulled her panties down. Beatrice gulped at the view of Ava fully naked through the mirror. Air left her lungs and Beatrice forgot how to breathe as she beheld the sight. Suddenly, Ava was sitting on her lap, spreading her legs before the mirror. She reached for the gray baseball cap, now abandoned at one corner of the bed, and replaced it on Beatrice’ head.

“I told you it looks sexy on you,” Ava explained, winking. She then took hold of Beatrice’ right hand and placed the palm on top of her slit. It was warm and slick, wetness pooling into Beatrice’ hand as she cupped it.

She slid a finger inside the halo bearer, the digit moving easily in and out of the sticky folds. Beatrice took a whiff of Ava’s scent as she nibbled on her nape and earlobes. The halo bearer smelled of coconuts and gasoline, and it drove her mad. Ava began buckling her hips to meet her hand.

“One more..finger, add one more finger, baby,” Ava pleaded as she gyrated on Beatrice’ lap. She did as the halo bearer commanded, adding a finger, and then another. Beatrice mimicked how Ava moved inside her, curling her fingers upward to the belly button as she hit a spongy film inside. Ava buckled harder every time she hit that spot, and Beatrice knew she was doing the right thing. She watched Ava on the mirror, watched how her fingers disappeared inside her only to reappear at the hilt, and disappear once more. She watched Ava's face of pure bliss as her eyes rolled into her skull with each thrust. She regretted that she did not have another good hand to caress a breast, or to run through her skin.

Ava sure took her sweet time enjoying Beatrice ministrations. Good thing that her one good arm was strong and her rhythm never missed a beat.

“Beatrice, I’m close,” Ava said finally, squeaking. Beatrice ran a tongue on the length of Ava’s neck as the halo bearer brought her own finger to her slit to rub on her clit. The sight only motivated Beatrice to do better, wanting Ava to feel as good as she made her feel a while ago, and her thrusts only came with more force.

“Oh Beatrice, Beatrice,” Ava said in between breaths, her other hand coming up to cradle her girlfriend’s neck. “Oh, oh, oh, you make me feel so good.”

Through the mirror, Beatrice saw Ava’s pelvis meet her hand for the last time, fingers crashing into the halo bearer’s pulsating core with such force that Ava trembled atop her lap. Beatrice felt the halo on Ava’s back begin to warm up against her chest just as her folds clenched around her fingers with gushing wetness. Soon, the heat from the metal was too much for her naked skin to bear and their bedroom was filled with the halo’s blinding light as Beatrice lost consciousness.

xxx

When Beatrice woke up again, it was the soft earth she felt first, damp against her cheek. Tiny dandelions tickled her nose as they swayed to the music of the light breeze. She soon discovered that she was lying facedown, the sun’s rays warm on her back. She used both arms to support her upper body and take a look around. Both left and right arm were functioning.

A few feet away from her was Ava, only then stirring out of sleep. She was naked. Beatrice looked down at her own body and realized that she was nude as well. Ava rushed to her side upon seeing her.

“Beatrice, your arm,” Ava said, rubbing her fingers upon the perfect, unbroken, left forearm. Beatrice shook her head in confusion at the halo bearer as they both stood up from the ground. She placed her arm around her girlfriend’s waist as they both took a stock of their surroundings.

They were in a golden field of wheat as far as the eyes could see. A few yards away was a small cave, and still a few feet away from that were two orange trees set apart from each other, their branches meeting in the middle to form an arch.

“Ava…” Beatrice said, looking at the halo bearer.

“We’re back,” Ava replied, meeting her with soft brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride! Thanks for sticking it out until the end. Again, the first two parts of the series were meant to explore the first kiss between Ava and Beatrice, while part three and this last part was meant to explore the first time they make love.
> 
> This work was an exercise in exploring character voice, dialogue, and narration, not the actual plot. I am not sure if I will be visiting the mythology of the Ostium in the future so I left the ending open as it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
